


Harry Potter and the Guide of Hogwarts (哈利·波特与霍格沃茨的向导)

by sennhang



Series: HP哨向世界 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导结合, 哨兵感官, 哨向世界, 改写原著剧情
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennhang/pseuds/sennhang
Summary: 《哈利·波特与哨兵现象》的续作。Harry专注于打倒Voldemort。Draco必须处理将要面对自己父亲的可能。Neville还在适应新获得的哨兵感官。





	Harry Potter and the Guide of Hogwarts (哈利·波特与霍格沃茨的向导)

 

Harry并没有仔细想过在霍格沃茨第七学年开始前的最后一个午后自己该怎么度过。不过和Dumbledore一同探索荒废的Gaunt老宅肯定不在单子上。

 

但他还是在这里。古老的棚屋与冥想盆记忆里的一模一样，但又完全不一样。整个地方都在崩塌瓦解。每面墙上都裂开空洞，地板因风吹雨打而变形，上面覆着尘土、落叶以及梅林才知道是什么的东西。没有任何物品是完好的。家具和陶器被丢在一旁任由破碎四散。

 

Harry皱起鼻子，将嗅觉调低才过滤掉破败腐旧的气味。

 

“您真的认为Voldemort会把一个魂器藏在这里？如果他的确做了不止一个，难道不应该非常重要，不能放任被食腐动物带走吗”

 

一个哆嗦顺着Harry的脊椎爬下，因为他想到了Riddle自愿对他自己的灵魂做的事，至少做过一次，而且很可能做了一次又一次，从夏天一开始，Dumbledore就一直给他“上课”，算得上是关于Tom Riddle生平的骇人之旅。最终各种冥想盆记忆与猜想将他们引到这里。

 

“也许是。也许不是。这个地点对他有意义，而且他十分擅长保护他不想被发现的东西。”Dumbledore的双眼扫视过杂乱的废墟。“我本来有意上个暑假来这里，但是Malfoy先生的提前到达，接着又是你的，改变了许多事。可能有你陪我会更好，Harry。有没有感觉到什么不对之处？”

 

Harry想都没想就摇摇头。棚屋已经被遗弃了数十年，大敞着经受风吹雨打。更不用提什么游荡在这里的迷路动物和路过的流浪汉。他如何在没有东西可查的情况下找出不对之处？

 

不过校长继续在棚屋周围徘徊，不时翻找早就被忘却的家族留下的垃圾和旧物。

 

叹了一口气，Harry伸开他的五感，对废墟进行更彻底的搜查。等他控制住自己不要因过多混杂在一起的怪味而呕吐时，一股陌生的气味凸现出来。刺鼻、黑暗以及一种他从未闻过的金属腐蚀的味道。他循着它走到一个黑暗角落，那里堆着腐烂叶子、一口翻倒的罐子以及可能是木凳的残骸。

 

他用脚尖推开堆杂的碎片，意识到罐子有些古怪的地方。等他将落叶和腐木清理干净之后，它就像Weasley夫人厨房里的东西一样明亮闪耀。不管他用脚踢了它多少次，它还是没有动分毫。

 

“教授？我觉得我找了什么。”

 

Dumbledore迅速赶了过来，Harry退后让校长干活。在几个陌生的魔咒之后，罐子不情愿地让开了。

 

在下面，金子闪着如午后阳光的光芒，中间嵌着一颗蚀刻着某种家族徽章的黑色石头。

 

两种情绪在Harry心中交杂。为发现他们寻找的方向是对的满足感。以及为任何人，甚至是Voldemort能够抛弃人性到这种地步的厌恶感。在他旁边，Dumbledore带着茫然的表情盯着那个戒指。

 

年长的巫师伸手去拿的时候，一道微光模糊了金子的边缘，就像是金属反射的光。一阵不安促使Harry动起来，在Dumbledore的手指碰到戒指前的那一刻打落对方的手。

 

Dumbledore对他眨眨眼，惊讶与困惑消减了平日里眼底的闪光。

 

“抱歉，先生，但是我认为上面可能会有诅咒或是魔咒。”

 

沧桑的眼睛眼神锐利专注，聚精会神地眯起来。“我想大概你是对的，我的孩子。”

 

又是一轮深奥的咒语，但这次在Dumbledore向戒指伸手的时候模糊的光晕不见了，以防万一，他用一块丝质隔离布料拿起了它。

 

“好了，我想我们已经拿到了想要的东西，Harry。在阴冷渗进我们骨头前，还是赶紧回到格里莫广场吧。”

 

#

 

听到前门被打开，Neville变得紧张，魔杖准备好施放无声无息咒，以防来客激起Black夫人的画像。她的尖叫每一次都会让他立刻进入神游。

 

当脚步声轻轻路过了她走向厨房，并没有引起任何爆发时，他的肩膀放松下来，头也向后靠向扶手椅的顶端。相比暑假开始他总是失去意识的情况，如今他的控制力有了很强的提升。不过就算在Draco、Sirius和Hermione的帮助下，神游和感官刺激依然还是日常难题。

 

他想念他的祖母和他的花园，但他更应该住在这里，毕竟所有明白现象的人要么住在这里要么会经常拜访。有时潜在的向导会在格里莫广场进出。但是没有一个人让他有Harry描述Draco那样的感觉。就像是一把能解开自己锁的钥匙。是完美的匹配。但他们最多只能算开锁器。能完成任务，却不是可靠永久的解决办法。

 

明天他就要以这种状态回到霍格沃茨了。Pomfrey夫人找出了一些罕见症状，可以推到他的“魔咒”上。没有人会知道哨兵能力。只不过是自己再次成为同学眼中的笑话。

 

Neville深吸一口气，提醒自己还拥有很多积极的方面。清楚他处境并会义无反顾帮助他的朋友们。为他终于没有辜负家族之名而骄傲的祖母。在Harry教授之下终于正常运转的能力。全靠另一位哨兵用一年以来的努力总结出来的教训。

 

如今，Neville也是一名哨兵。是守卫者也是保护者。不管前几个月的经历有多么艰难，他还是在不断变好，同时也憧憬着对未来的希望。

 

如果他在顶层的偏僻卧室里想象着自己的向导，那么其他人不需知晓。

 

#

 

在格里莫广场12号外的空地幻影显形之后，Harry小心观察周围是否有任何不寻常的迹象。不过傍晚非常安静，没有任何可疑的人。Harry正要打开前门，但Dumbledore用手轻轻放在他的手腕，制止住他。

 

“Harry，在我们进去之前，要记得，除了你已经告知过的几人之外，我们今晚的行踪以及发现必须要对所有人保密。”

 

Harry深深叹了口气，点点头。尽管他为一劳永逸地解决Voldemort的目标又迈了一步而激动，但是整个暑假只有Ron、Hermione以及Draco才能被告知Dumbledore揭露给他的事。

 

他不喜欢向Sirius、Lupin以及其他人保密，但是他明白轻重。他们一直在对付的黑魔法属于只在历史最黑暗角落里低语的那一类。越多人知道，那么Voldemort就会越可能想清楚他的秘密已经暴露。他们需要让他相信自己还安全，直到Harry能干掉这个混蛋的最后一片灵魂。

 

他们踮脚进门了，小心不去吵醒画像。房子的内部依然还是阴暗压抑的模样，但是在Molly Weasley的定时到访下，这里已经变得一尘不染，害虫也不见踪影了。特别是Neville和Harry暑假时住在这里的情况下，她将把格里莫广场改为哨兵友好环境作为了自己的目标。

 

在他们走向厨房的时候，Harry自动检查了房子。里面有两个心跳。Snape正关在原来的餐厅，如今那里改为了魔药室。

 

而另一个在房子里的心跳此时应该是Neville。Harry的注意力放在那个处于Sirius旧房间的心跳片刻，但并没有发现另一个哨兵有痛苦的迹象。四楼的房间可以在他最需要被隔离的时候让他尽可能地远离刺激，而Sirius也很大方地同意搬去他弟弟的旧房间。

 

在厨房，他们为自己泡了茶，坐在桌子旁之后Dumbledore又施了无声无息咒。Harry沮丧地盯着自己的茶，好奇Trelawney会在其中看出怎样的灾难。

 

“你真的认为还有四个像那样的东西藏在某处？”

 

“是的，Harry，我是这样想的。尽管他犯下过许多错误，但Voldemort做事很有条理。花了许多年时间，以及被食死徒跨大陆追杀，才让Slughorn把那晚真正的记忆给我。不过，我并不怀疑，Tom早就定下了数量。对话只是进一步确认他的选择。除了Slughorn告诉他那会立刻杀了他之外，我怀疑没有任何事能让他改变自己选择的道路。”

 

“好吧。那么我们现在已经有了两个。日记和戒指。”他的眉毛皱起。“这样就剩下了四个。而我们并不知道都是什么或是去哪里找。”

 

Dumbledore睿智地点点头。“的确，但是我们有很多信息。而Hermione正在帮我们寻找更多线索。”

 

他们都微微笑起来。Hermione确信每一个问题的答案都被写在书中的某个角落。当Harry将Dumbledore告诉他的零零碎碎都转述给她之后，她就一整个暑假都泡在了麻瓜和魔法图书馆，将她能找到的，所有在Riddle毕业后到他消失前之间发生的事都整合在一起。她甚至还去了预言家日报以及几家麻瓜报社的档案室。目前她找到了Hepzibah Smith的讣告，并包含一张位于威尔士的陵墓照片，为了致敬她著名的祖先陵墓的规格增加了一倍；还有一篇关于麻瓜流浪汉被冻死的文章，其中死者曾经生活在Riddle长大的那家孤儿院。

 

“我们永远不清楚哪些碎片能够拼出全貌，但是最终一切都会揭晓。要有信心，Harry。”

 

“好吧。我知道了。他很有可能会用偷来的杯子和挂坠盒，就像他使用偷来的戒指那样。”

 

“的确。另外，我也很确定虽然纳吉尼不在他最初的设想中，但也出于方便变成了魂器。她身上有某种很强的自我意识，可能不会受另一个灵魂的强烈影响。”

 

Harry想起自己进入她脑海的那次，不禁打了个寒颤。那种感觉非常像Voldemort的冰冷暴力，这让他不得不同意。

 

“那么也就是还有一个。你觉得会是Gryffindor的某样东西吗？”

 

“唯二已知的Godric Gryffindor的遗物是分院帽和宝剑，这两样我可以向你保证，从未被Voldemort碰过。不过的确有可能他找到了其他曾属于创始人的未知宝物，但我想情况并非如此。”

 

“那Rowena Ravenclaw呢？”

 

校长长叹一声，饮了一口茶，眼周的深刻皱纹就这一次显示出了他的年龄。

 

“她留下了许多书籍和日记。我曾花多年追查它们，已经全部查清下落。”

 

“哦，”Harry对着茶杯喃喃回道，有些泄气，用力挤了挤眼睛。

 

“不过，她丢失的冠冕值得考虑。”

 

Harry振作起来，但同时试图不让自己抱太多希望。“哦？”

 

Dumbledore轻挥魔杖，一个冠冕的影像就浮在了桌子上方。

 

“现在冠冕在哪里？”Harry问道，眼睛黏在了那个闪耀并逐渐消失的图像上。

 

“已经有好几个世纪无人见过了，”Dumbledore叹着气，表情忧郁地摆弄手中的茶杯。“过去的几年里，我一直在调查着很多东西，其中就有这个冠冕。最终我终于说服了灰女士把她知道的有关Rowena的事告诉我，然后她述说了她悲惨的故事。”

 

“灰女士？”Harry问道。“你是说，拉文克劳的幽灵？”

 

“就是她。她的故事十分悲惨，而我承诺过要保守秘密，但我的确知道了冠冕最后一次出现是在阿尔巴尼亚的某个树洞里。”

 

“阿尔巴尼亚？我该怎么去阿尔巴尼找东西？明天我就该回霍格沃茨了。”

 

“让我们一件事一件事地来，好吗，Harry？知识总是会在我们需要的时候显现出来。”

 

没等Harry反驳，前门就开了，他向导的感觉冲刷着他，化解了自己都没有意识到的，身上的紧绷。他站了起来，在吵闹声响起前走向楼梯。

 

#

 

Draco笑着看Sirius把Remus推进房子的大门，他开玩笑地抱怨在Incacha最近让他们进行的比赛中，狼人的能力很好地避开了他们。

 

但一看到被帘子盖住的画像他立刻就捂住了嘴。Sirius继续嘟囔着，而Lupin翻了个白眼，用肩膀顶了他一下，但他们继续着调笑。

 

餐厅房门的嘎吱声立刻引起瞬间的寂静，而Snape阴森出现，瞪着他们。

 

“如果你们不介意的话，我们中有些人还有事要干。”他对Sirius挑起一根眉毛。“并不是所有人都可以白天睡大觉，夜晚玩一宿。”

 

Sirius冲他发出咆哮，抖开了Lupin制止的手。他还是个逃犯的事实是道不能碰的伤口。虽然Fudge很愿意在他死后宣告这个男人的清白与英雄事迹，而Scrimgeour拒绝“在这种艰难时期降低人们对魔法部司法机构的信心。”考虑到魔法部都断然拒绝放出像Stan Shunpike那样明显无辜的人，Dumbledore就决定不把逃犯奇迹般的复活告知对方。

 

也就是说Sirius再次困在了不幸童年的阴影之中。他们每周去雨林和萨满做的训练是他唯一的解脱。不然他的死而复生只会让他被鼠目寸光的魔法部再次关进监狱。

 

“也并不是所有人能四处游荡，和黑巫师一起喝下午茶什么的。”Sirius低吼道。

 

Snape的冷笑加深了，他迈出走廊，站到Sirius的面前。Lupin翻了个白眼，试图挤到中间用肩膀分开两人，但为时已晚。激烈的低语已经升级成为叫骂。

 

在帘子后面，Black夫人开始尖叫。一连串熟悉刻薄的 _ **纯血叛徒**_ 和 _ **混血入侵者**_ ，混着 _ **斯莱特林渣滓**_ 以及 _ **嚣张的格兰芬多**_ 。

 

Draco叹了一口气，抱着胳膊靠在门上。如果他们真的要 _ **再**_ 这么干，至少也该试着有些新意。整件事已经变得过于老套无聊了。

 

清嗓声让除了画像之外的所有人都闭了嘴。Dumbledore大步走上前，眼底带着闪光，脸上挂着笑容。Harry停在了楼梯旁，面容皱成一团，一只手压着太阳穴。

 

Draco立刻就推开了扭在一起的Remus、Sirius和Snape，然后一只手环住Harry的手腕，向他靠近。

 

校长拉起幕帘，用低沉严肃的语气对Walburga说了什么，后者停止了尖叫但依然在帘子落下后继续嘟囔。

 

随后Dumbledore的视线转向身后的三个人。“Severus，魔药怎么样了？”

 

“马上就做好了。”他嗅嗅空气。“快到加乌头的时候了，我想。”

 

没再多说一句，他转身带着纷飞的袍角离开，餐厅的大门在他身后猛然闭合。

 

“那么课程还顺利吗？”

 

Remus翘起嘴角，最近越来越多的活力点亮了他的脸。随着他继续和美洲虎人学习，对自身状态的控制力逐渐增加，如今已经可以随心在人型和狼型之间变换。在加上满月时服用狼毒药剂的加持，困扰他大半辈子的压力已经差不多消散。之前的过度衰老也已停止，虽然发丝依然染着灰，脸上的皱纹依然存在，但是他的热情和乐观让他看起来年轻许多。

 

“Incacha在教Sirius和Draco通过在星灵层面散布的孢子在现实世界中寻人。而Otoronco之前就在教授我如何在精神以及现实世界中隐藏我的行踪。”Lupin说着，笑容变得更明亮，与此同时Draco和Sirius都带着同样恼怒的眼神。“我最后以三比一的分数打败了萨满们。”

 

“很好，”Dumbledore说道，拍了拍狼人的肩膀。

 

没有任何言语和手势，校长似乎无声地将Sirius和Lupin赶去楼上，同时也将Draco和Harry领去厨房。

 

等在厨房无声安置好无声咒之后，Harry剩余的紧张化为即将开始的又一轮斯莱特林与格兰芬多的对决的焦虑。现在，他看起来神色不定，眼神在校长和Draco之间来回闪烁。Dumbledore对Harry点头，并从袍子某处褶皱里拿出被丝绸碎片小心包住的东西。

 

“说吧，Harry。告诉他我们去了哪里。”

 

Draco身形紧绷。他不喜欢Harry不带自己就去了某个地方。同样，Harry也讨厌自己必须每周让向导在没有自己陪伴的情况下去某片未知雨林。

 

“Harry？”

 

“我们去了Gaunt家的小木屋。那里……”Harry目光垂落下去，Draco凑近了些，但是Harry很快坐直，露出一丝微笑。“我们找到了一个，Draco。找到了一个Voldemort的魂器。”

 

他眨眨眼，然后盯着Dumbledore仔细打开隔离绸布。那个东西刚露出原貌，Draco就像是被沉重的轮子碾压过脑海。不管那个金子的闪光是什么，都感觉 **不对** ，不对头，十分反常。

 

就像是在他去救Sirius时遇到的拱门带有的那种感觉。Incacha曾称之为作呕之物。完全阐述了这种感觉。

 

他靠得近了些，站在Dumbledore的旁边，低头看着戒指。然后闭上眼睛，开启另一种视野。

 

他的眉头紧拧在一起，摇了摇头。

 

“这不是魂器。”

 

“什么？”Harry立刻移到了他的身边。“但是……这一定是。要不然他为什么要费那么多心思将它藏起？加以保护？施以诅咒？”

 

“我不是说……”他的视野立刻换回正常，他耸耸肩。“这肯定是 _ **某种东西**_ 。而且，不管他是什么，都不太对。”

 

“你看到了什么，Draco？”Dumbledore语气平静，但是一丝忧虑绷在他的眼周。

 

“这么说吧，在魂器中，是有一片灵魂碎片被困在物体 _ **里**_ ，对吗？”

 

“根据我了解到的信息来说，是的。你是说这个戒指里没有灵魂碎片？”

 

“不……完全是。这个更像是一个锚点。通向另一个层面的门户。如果我不进去，那么我没办法知道具体是哪里。”

 

Harry的手指紧紧攒住Draco的手腕，而Draco控制不住显出几分坏笑。他哨兵的过度保护和占有欲既可爱又烦人。而在此时，在自己周围笼罩着阴冷的不祥之感时，Draco真心乐意依靠Harry的力量。

 

“我想此时并不需要这么做。”Dumbledore锐利的双眼并没有错过两人之间短暂的动作。他若有所思地轻点着鼻子。“也就是说，Tom将自身学到的魂器魔法和腐化的星灵魔法结合在一起，进一步将自己的灵魂保护起来。”

 

Harry狠狠瞪了戒指片刻，Draco都要害怕他会陷入神游了。接着他叹着气摇头。“如果我们毁了它会发生什么？”

 

Draco看着它，试图翻查过去一年学到的所有知识。但是他没有遇见过这种东西。

 

“我不知道。但我很确定那样是不会毁掉灵魂碎片的。”他无助地耸起肩膀。“另外还会让它在另一个世界难以寻找。”

 

“那本日记呢？”Harry视线看向Dumbledore，后者看起来同样惊讶担心。

 

“我去拿。在这里等着，”校长下完命令就冲出了门。

 

Draco转头看向Harry，抬起一边眉毛。“日记？”

 

Harry红着脸低下头。“呃，是的，我猜我还没有给你讲过密室的事，对吗？”

 

“是的。”

 

Harry给他讲述了一个听起来像是删减过的版本，而Draco这才明白为什么他们从来没有谈起过。毕竟他的父亲是Draco的痛处。他一边听着，一边感觉到自己的嘴唇分开将要咆哮，表情紧绷成厌恶的模样。最糟的是，如果自己在二年级就知道了这些细节，大概他会非常以Lucius为傲的。

 

说完Harry就陷入了沉默，但是他走上前，双臂搂住了Draco。

 

“我很抱歉，”Harry在他耳边低语道。

 

“不是你的错。”

 

不过Draco还是紧靠了两秒多。他思念他的家人，怀念过去他生活中的天真。在过去的一年里他的看法发生了巨大的改变，而他并不后悔。不过，有时……

 

“总之，鉴于Tom的灵魂从日记里跑了出来，Dumbledore就确定那是一个魂器，”Harry又开始说话，但也没变拥抱的动作。

 

“而你用蛇怪的毒牙销毁了它。现在你担心我们没办法找到并消灭那个灵魂碎片。”

 

“对。”

 

他们一同陷入沉默，只能依靠着彼此，直到Dumbledore爬楼梯的声音让两人不情愿地分开。

 

Draco从Dumbledore那里谨慎接过日记，相信对方对于危险已经被中间的空洞所解除的判断。再一次，他换成更清楚的视角。

 

“入口已经损坏，但是它依然是锚点，”他喃喃低语，探查着残留魔法的细微差别。“联系也还在。我能跟踪它。”

 

“不。”

 

Harry的拒绝声尖锐又清楚，将Draco的注意力拉回了现实世界。

 

“不是现在。我们知道的还不多，不能让你冒险。”Harry的手轻轻覆上Draco拿着本子的手。“而且在我们有所行动之前，你绝对要先跟Incacha谈谈。”

 

“但是我们要等十月才能回去，”他发出抱怨。

 

Draco和Remus都需要回到霍格沃茨，于是决定课程可以稍等几周再继续进行。

 

“我们还有时间，”Dumbledore最终发话了。“不过Voldemort制作的是什么，我们还有其余四个要找。另外，你们明天会很忙。最好是先去休息吧。”

 

#

 

Sirius躺在床上无法入睡。对他而言，被整个房间和Regulus的旧物而非自己的东西包围的感觉很不对劲。绿色与银色对他的视觉来说是种挑衅，但是他又不能像弄脏家族格言那样，将一切都涂上别的颜色。他和Regulus可能最终互站对立面，但是Sirius不能让自己抹去自己弟弟在这栋房子里的最后痕迹。

 

有时，他好奇是否是因为自己的叛逆，才让Reg竭尽全力去成为完美的斯莱特林。成为完美的Black。是否是他的选择直接让他的弟弟加入了Voldemort。是否也将他推向了死亡。

 

那么多的过错。一个又一个的鲁莽选择组成了他的一生，最终让他痛失所有。他的挚友。他作为Harry教父的机会。甚至还有他的人生，也没了片刻。

 

他已经有了第二次机会，但依然被困在另一座监狱。一座由记忆和他的挫败搭建的监狱。

 

明天，一切会变得更糟。所有人都会离去，再一次。

 

在他犯下的所有错误之上，以前他被一次又一次地赋予了第二次机会，但他依然错失了它们。而这一次，他要找出一条让自己变得有用的出路。

 

不管Snape是怎么说的。

 

因为失眠，他滑下床，在曾经属于他弟弟的书架前徘徊。也许Regulus留下了什么能帮助他们永远打倒Voldemort的东西。

 

#

 

_**狐狸大步慢跑过染着蓝色的树，聆听着周围树林的声音。** _

 

_**有什么东西在吸引着他，叫他向前去看某种视觉无法展现的东西。** _

 

_**当他走到湖边，他惊讶于自己的倒影，不再是尖耳和红色皮毛，而是金发和人的面孔。在精神领域，** **Draco** **和狐狸要么是一体，要么分开。** _

 

_**但他没想过倒影发生了改变。不断变大变得年长，直到他父亲不赞同的眼光从闪烁的湖水里瞪着他。** _

 

_**“** **那么，你已经选择了你的道路了，儿子？** **”** **他的声音尖刻，语气愤怒失望。** _

 

_**有那么一秒，** **Draco** **的决心在他父亲不赞同的猛击之下颤抖起来。但他处在狐狸身上，而且没有任何人任何事能像他自己一样动摇自己的选择。** _

 

_**“** **是的，父亲。** **”** _

 

_**“** **你选择了** **Potter** **。选择了** **Dumbledore** **。你再也不是我的儿子了。** **”** _

 

_**话语深深刺痛了他。这是对自己以往坚信的一切的一刀两断。他曾经期待过，但是如今他曾抱有希望的地方只留一个空洞。** _

 

_**Lucius** **咆哮着。** **“** **你选择了错误的一边，** **Draco** **。你终将失败。** **”** _

 

_**湖水旋转起来，黑暗猛烈的漩涡将他的过往一扫而空，而狐狸发出痛苦的哀嚎。** _

 

Draco醒来时心跳声在耳畔隆隆作响。Harry还在睡，他翻了个身贴在了Draco的一侧。

 

在几个来回的大口呼吸之后，Draco设法将自己的心跳压回正常频率，以免惊醒Harry。伪曙光[1]正爬上窗户，告诉他还有几个小时的睡眠时间。

 

不过梦境却让睡眠变得不可能。似乎非常直接了当，但是梦示从不简单。

 

不过不管自己嘴上怎么说，他总是希望着，他过去的生活能与现在的生活以某种方式融合在一起。

 

而梦境则告诉他是时候坚定地站在某一边了。他还有作为Lucius儿子的一部分。如果他们想要成功，那么他就需要将这一部分从心中割去。

 

他应该把梦讲给Harry。或是Remus。或是Snape。

 

但是他不想。他不能。

 

他将暗自哀伤，直到自己的萨满魔法逼迫他去这么做。

 

#

 

Harry坐在霍格沃兹特快的座位上，解脱地叹了口气，而Draco坐在他旁边，发出类似的呼声。他们对面的Neville颓然入座，面色苍白焦虑。

 

整个早上一直都忙得鸡飞狗跳。拖到最后一分钟的打包，翻找在暑假放错的物品，还有关于该带什么该留什么的混乱。

 

接着，是含泪与Sirius告别的痛苦。自从Draco将他的教父从亡灵之地带回来之后，他每天都能见到对方。虽然有些迷信，但是Harry总是害怕如果自己一会儿没跟Sirius说话，对方就会再次消失不见。

 

再然后，是在国王十字车站的一路猛冲，趁Neville神游或是崩溃之前帮他穿过混乱的人群。

 

无论怎么说，Harry很高兴三人周围的安静环境。虽然他期盼着再次见到自己的朋友们，但也很高兴在他们进来之前能稍缓片刻。Hermione，当之无愧地被选中做女学生会主席，并且她以非常严肃的态度看待自己的责任。不过她有些失望男学生会主席是Ernie Macmillan，而不是Ron，但是Ron却是松了一口气。做级长的权利就已经比他愿意行使的要多了。鉴于他们的职责，他们会进来说句话就走。

 

几乎是他们上了火车之后，Ginny就再次不见。自从前一学年结束之后，她就会经常一个人不见踪影。Ron认为她有一个秘密男朋友所以要去写信。而Hermione则认为她是在为NEWTs提前做准备。Harry只是觉得她可能只是想有点个人空间。毕竟在陋屋并没有多少，而等Weasley一家在格里莫广场时也无处可寻。

 

他旁边的Draco坐姿僵硬，眼睛死死黏着窗外还未移动的风景。两人之间的链接已经安静了一早晨，这让Harry开始有些不安。

 

“Draco，出了什么问题？”

 

Draco更僵了，一寸寸挪远，并继续盯着窗外。

 

“是什么让你觉得出了问题，Potter？”

 

他的语气简短冰冷，更像是记忆中会推自己摔下楼梯的Malfoy，而不是过去几个月中每晚睡在自己身边的Draco。

 

也许这就是问题。他们要回霍格沃茨了。在那里他们在一起的时间会很有限。在那里Draco会被憎恶他勇气的旧友，以及依然不相信他的旧敌所包围。

 

“这一年会变好的，你知道的。我是说，斯莱特林可能不会，但是学校其余人会习惯我们在一起。他们知道你在从食死徒手中解救霍格沃茨中起到了重要作用。”

 

Draco叹息一声，微微放松下来，让自己靠向Harry。“我知道。”

 

虽然他的向导看上去放松了，但是压力依然在他皮肤上颤动，心跳依然有些沉重过快。堆积的痛苦和往日的恐惧还在他们的纽带上嗡鸣，尽管Draco努力将它们掩盖。

 

又是一声叹息，Draco将手指与Harry的交叉紧握。“昨晚我做了一个梦。我还没准备好谈它。就这一次，不去过问，好吗？”

 

不情愿地，Harry点点头。他的本能尖叫着要把自己的向导从无论是什么让对方心烦的事情中保护起来。带有占有欲的天性坚持Draco应该坦白一切。他们是一个团队，是搭档，他们牢不可破。

 

不过有时这的确难以忍受，就算对Harry来说也是如此。他理解想要后退一步喘口气的想法。于是他忽略掉胸前嵌着的像刀片的被拒感，捏捏Draco的手指以示同意。

 

“好吧。就这一次。”

 

为了转移注意力，Harry看了一圈周围，发现Neville在座位上愈加颓废，双手抱头的姿势让他背弯得更加明显。

 

“Neville，你还好吗？”

 

慢慢将手指从脸上移开，Neville无神地对Harry眨眨眼。“我能闻到比比多味豆的每一种味道。还是在同时。”

 

他说话的声音破碎，Harry能听出将要溢出的痛苦与惊恐。

 

“好了，Neville，”Draco低声说道，站到焦虑的哨兵面前。“慢慢用嘴呼吸，开始将气味过滤掉。每次专心一种，记下并归档。就像练习的那样。”

 

Harry想要为Draco握住Neville两只手腕而发出咆哮。他的向导离开自己后却跟另一个人靠得那么近，感觉是对结合的威胁，尽管他知道真相并非如此。

 

Draco微微偏头，正好是能向Harry甩一个白眼的角度，随后再次专心于手头的工作。不过通过两人的纽带，Harry感受到宽慰与爱的波动，两人之间的距离感也消失不见。平静下来的Harry也坐到Neville的一边，给予他帮助。

 

#

 

剩下的旅程相对正常。Neville重获了控制力，虽然他看起来还是很苍白紧绷，但至少不是将要崩溃的模样了。Hermione和Ron进来聊了一会儿又离开了。Ginny拽着Luna最终找到了他们，然后他们开始放松熟稔地聊了起来。

 

马车等着他们，一下车又是熟悉的嘈杂人群。一年级正忙着弄清楚该做些什么。学生们拖着各自的行李，挤上最近的马车，每个人都兴奋地叽叽喳喳说个不停。

 

呼唤一年级的熟悉声音让Harry很是惊讶，因为不同于他期待的那样。Dumbledore之前就告诉过他，在学期初Hagrid不会出现。巨人的领导层又一次经历了突发变动，使得他们撤出了Voldemort的队伍。于是Hagrid再次前往与他们商议。不过，校长没有提起过在他离职期间，谁会代替他作猎场看守。

 

“Charlie？”Ron刚转身瞥到他哥哥的身影，大为惊讶地喊道。“你在这里做什么？”

 

“看起来还能是做什么？在Hagrid……休假期间，我是保护神奇生物课的教师。”

 

“但……但……”

 

“真的吗Ron，你听起来就像是我五年级暑假前老爸试图搞清楚的麻瓜快艇马达。一年级们该怎么信服你？”

 

Ron还没回话，Charlie就拥抱了Ginny，挨个给每个人问好，但在Neville那里停下，皱起眉头。“他还好吗？”

 

Harry转身，这才看见Neville一动不动地站着，眼睛一眨不眨地睁大着。“哦，不。”

 

“他没事，”Hermione带着假笑向Charlie保证道，同时挡住其他人看向呆住的格兰芬多的视线。“有人悄悄给他用了一个你弟弟们做的把戏，应该很快就会失效。”

 

Charlie看起来并不买账，但是Hermione将众人赶走，以防还有其他人察觉到Neville的秘密。

 

“真的该走了。不能错过分院。女学生会主席和级长迟到可不太好。”Hermione边继续说边后退，挡住身后正在将Neville弄进一辆马车的Harry和Ron。

 

一等关上车门，他们都松了口气。不过谁也没能再让Neville回过神。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]伪曙光（False dawn）：在这里一语双关，表面是指太阳还未升起前的天亮，暗指局势看起来在变好但实际并不是这样。类似于回光返照。


End file.
